


Killing From Within

by JustCallMeGirlFriday



Series: Trying to protect your loved ones [4]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:50:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCallMeGirlFriday/pseuds/JustCallMeGirlFriday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobias and Charles are back and ready to take revenge against JJ. Will they succeed or will JJ be strong enough to fight for her life and sanity</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prelude

My name is Tobias Hankel and I was a schizophrenic. I was myself, I was my father, Charles, and I was the Archangel Raphael. Let's just say having three completely personalities was quite a headache. I was killed by Special Agent Doctor Spencer Reid. God that man has very long name. As Tobias I was quite relieved that Doctor Reid had the courage to point the gun at my heart and pulled the trigger. I am finally at piece and finally my father and Raphael are gone.

I would be quiet happy to live in the ever life in peace, but that is not going to happen. Not as long as Spencer Reid and Jennifer Jareau think of me and dream of me. At least Spencer thinks of me as myself so I am at peace when I go and visit him. But not so with Jennifer, her friends call her JJ, I don't know if I'm a friend or not. As Tobias I call her JJ but she keeps demanding that Charles and Raphael to come and visit her and they call her Jennifer.

I am trying to get Special Agent Doctor Spencer Reid to help me heal JJ. But so far Doctor Reid is being stubborn and too damn scared to finally go and grab his lady love and make love to her. To lay his claim finally on her heart. So now she is suffering always having me show up in her nightmares. I want it to end. I need it to end.

I now have company. He isn't dead, yet. Although he truly wishes he was. No his spirit comes to visit JJ not as daily as I, but enough time. Johnny McHale had a psychotic who is currently locked up in a padded cell with his cell phone. He keeps calling his dead cell and listening to her last message. Over and over again. He had an eye witness of his fiancee's rape and murder. Johnny had turned himself into a serial killer and killed every gang member whom had a hand in the murder of his fiancee.

I know that JJ thinks and dreams about Johnny in his padded cell listening just listening to the cell message. I know that she feels like she truly is in there right beside him, only her life line is a picture of Doctor Spencer Reid. A picture that no one else knew she had. A picture that she usually takes out after her dark thoughts get too dark. I just wish that JJ would just tell Doctor Reid the truth and allow him in so she could finally heal.

\------

My son is the weakest boy alive. How dare he save Special Agent Doctor Spencer Reid. My God he had more guts in him when he killed me. Oh yes Tobias had killed his old man. But I got even with that worthless son of mine. I got into his mind, he could never get rid of me. In life or in death. He thinks now that Special Agent Doctor Spencer Reid had killed him that he is free of me.

Well son that's not true. And thanks to Jennifer that will never be true. I will continue to come and torture sweet and beautiful Jennifer. The woman whom truly was my aim that night. I didn't have any use for the weak Special Agent Doctor Spencer Reid, he should have been shot in that corn field. No I wanted Special Agent Jennifer Jareau. I would have fun with that piece of a number in the cabin before I ended her life.

Now I have her where I want her. I can destroy her from inside out, I will have her in hell beside me sooner or later. With the way things are going, sooner.


	2. The Nightmare

"I'm sorry." JJ whispered in his ears as she held him tightly to her. He was shaking so bad that he was barely standing on his own accord.

"It's all right. It wasn't your fault." He said reassuring in her ears as he held her as tightly as his shaking arms would allow him to.

"Not your fault!" Charles suddenly appeared just behind Reid and he could look into JJ's blue eyes. "Jennifer Jareau this is all your fucking fault. If you had just ordered Spencer to stay behind and just gone into the goddamn barn as you were ordered, than Spencer would be fine now. He would still be the innocent little puppy dog dreaming day dreams about you. Instead of this broken weak man in your arms." Charles rushed forward suddenly and grabbed Spencer out of her arms and flung him aside.

JJ opened her mouth to scream when suddenly she felt a piercing pain in her stomach, she looked down slowly and saw that Charles had stuck a huge cleaver into her stomach. She knew that the other end had gone out the other side. She just looked up into Charles' s eyes and he grinned evilly as he yanked the cleaver out of her stomach. She opened her mouth to scream but nothing came forward.

She suddenly pitched forward and fell to the ground dead on impact.

JJ awoke screaming with sweat pouring out of her pours. She quickly yanked the sheets off of her wet body and looked down and found that her stomach was perfectly in tact – that the smooth silk was sticking to her skin like a body suit.

"You called for me, Jennifer." Charles said from where he was standing at the foot of her bed with a giant cleaver in his hands.

JJ slowly looked up and blinked. "What the hell do you want from me, Charles?" She whispered.

"I want you to call my no good son, too me." Charles grinned. "I want to show you what I did to the boy when he was seven years old. I gave him that cross that was on his forehead, did you know that Jennifer?"

JJ silently nodded her head. "We read it in your diary." She looked up into the face of the man that she had only seen once in the ice barn. Charles still looked all white and frozen just as he did when Morgan first found him.

"I ordered Tobias to bring you to the cabin. If you survived the dogs. Which I was sure you would." Charles said. "I wanted to give you the same scar, Jennifer." He looked her up and down and it seemed like he could see inside her. Like he could see her naked.

JJ wrapped the wet sheet around her to try to get some more material between her and the spirit which was Charles.

"I don't know why you brother, Jennifer, I see you naked all the time." Charles grinned. "Matter of fact dear, I had seen you naked while I was still alive."

"W-what are you talking about Charles? I have never met you before. I have never even heard about you until Tobias." JJ shook her head.

"You didn't know me but I sure in hell knew you. Matter of fact Jennifer, I first saw you play soccer back when you were a Sophomore in high school. That was when I started making plans on getting you into my lair." Charles grinned. "I knew that you would be in the public eye, I saw you had craved it on the soccer field and knew that in some way you would end up traveling near me."

"I don't believe you." JJ whispered. :"You are just in my head. You are just saying things that I command you to say. You aren't real, this isn't really happening."

"Leave her be, Dad. Let JJ alone for the night. You have done enough for one night." Tobias suddenly appeared behind his father with a compassionate look on his face.

Charles swung around quickly and cut off his son' s head. "How dare you be weak boy, how did I ever get such a weak ass boy." He shouted just as his son's head less body fell to the ground.

JJ covered her head with her hands as she screamed in fright at the sight that was taking place just in front of her. She was helpless to stop it. All she wanted was for this to stop. God why wouldn't it stop.

Charles turned back around his hands holding the now bloody cleaver. "Now, if you had been in the cabin, Jennifer than I would have stripped you naked. Had my way with you. Beaten you so bad that no man or woman would want you ever again. I would have burnt a cross in the center of your forehead as a forever reminder of me. I would have also burnt a cross in the center of your breast bone and on your lower back." He walked closer to the bed and put his hand which had his son's blood on it on JJ's bare shoulder which was breaking out form the sheet. "I would have made your precious team watch every minute of it." He leaned down and kissed her mouth. "If you truly were strong, Jennifer, than you would have survived and had a forever memory of me." With that he disappeared.

JJ fell onto her side with her knees up to her chest and she just laid sobbing on her bed as she still felt Charles's hand and breath on her skin. Her eyes were wide open as she waiting for the return of Charles. She couldn't bring herself to reach over and open her drawer and pull out the photo of Spencer. She couldn't stop shaking and she knew that she wouldn't go back to sleep that night.


End file.
